Second Time Around
by fiveohlove
Summary: Coda/epilogue of sorts to 'Second Chance'. McKono. One-shot. Smut. Some fluff. (Re-upload)


_A/N: Very, very smutty. I must warn you. _

___This is just a continuation of '__Second Chance'__. You might want to read that before you read this._

_Again, no beta was harmed in the making of this fic; thus, any errors are mine._

* * *

**Second Time Around**

5:01 p.m.

Kono woke up on a chaise longue to the giggles and laughs of her daughter and husband playing and swimming in the ocean. She smiled as she familiarity of the scene brought a warm feeling to her chest.

Laughing as he threw Hannah into the water, Steve looked up and noticed his wife awake and smiling at him. He smiled back, getting hopelessly lost in her eyes. His trance was then interrupted by his daughter's giggles and she popped out of the water and splashed him.

"Oh!" he shrieked. "You're going to get it."

Steve growled as he chased a screaming Hannah out the water and to the shore. "Gotcha!" he said as he picked his daughter up into his arms and blew on her stomach, making her giggle and squirm. Kono laughed happily, handing them dry towels as they approached her.

As Hannah went inside their house, Steve continued to dry himself before lifting Kono's feet up and placing them on his lap as he sat down on the edge of her chaise longue.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked sweetly, smiling and stroking her long, tanned leg that was exposed from her extremely short white shorts.

She then leaned forward to close the distance between her face and his, tracing patterns on his bare chest with her fingertips. "I think I'm in love," Kono answered, wearing the dimpled smile that he loved.

"Yeah?" He lifted a hand to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and letting his thumb rest on her cheek. "With who?"

Just as their smiling mouths were about to meet, Hannah came out of the house with a pail and a shovel in her hands. "Daddy! Mommy! Let's build a sandcastle!"

They both laughed and rested their foreheads against one another momentarily before looking back at Hannah. "You go ahead, baby," Kono nodded. "Daddy and I are going to lay here for a while." She then reclined back down, grabbing ahold of Steve's wrists and pulling him into her arms.

Hannah just rolled her eyes before plopping down onto the sand. "Gross!" she complained.

5:53 p.m.

Danny appeared beside Kono and Steve's chaise longue, wearing his usual dress shirt and slacks. Surprisingly, however, he was barefoot for once. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Am I interrupting something?"

Still tangled in each other's embrace, Kono and Steve looked up at Danny. They had just finished laughing about something and were both wearing smiles that Danny hadn't seen upon their faces in a long time.

"You're not," Steve said, unable to stop smiling. "What are you doing here? I thought you had Grace for the weekend?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way to pick her up. I just wanted to check on both of you first. How's the wound?"

"It's healing. The stitches are out. How's the unpacking going?"

"Almost finished, actually. Thanks again for letting me have your apartment, Kono."

"'_A'ole pilikia_, brah," she grinned.

Danny grinned back before continuing. "Listen, I know you both haven't had any time alone yet, and because I'm such a good best friend, I was going to offer to take care of Hannah for the evening."

Startled by Danny's sudden act of endearment, Kono and Steve looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking back at Danny. "Thanks, but he's still not allowed to do anything strenuous yet," she said innocently as she smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes in disgust. "I was just going to suggest dinner," he began to retort with hand gestures to match. "Thank you for scarring me with images that I won't be able to erase from my brain." Kono giggled into Steve's shoulder bone to muffle her laughter as Steve pressed a grin to her temple before turning toward the direction Hannah had been in.

"Hannah?" Steve called softly. "Could you come here for a second, sweetheart?" Hannah shoved her shovel into the sand and trudged over to her parents.

"How do you feel about spending the night at Uncle Danny's house? Grace will be there. You two can have a slumber party."

Hannah didn't even give herself time to think. "I'll go pack!" she said excitedly as she ran back into the house.

The three of them laughed and shook their heads. "Mahalo, Danny," Steve said sincerely. "No watching _The Notebook_, though, okay? I don't need her liking boys yet."

Danny laughed. "You realize that this is a special occurrence," he stated as he began to walk back to the house. "I'm not always going to be this nice."

Steve just chuckled as he returned to looking down at his wife, who was smiling up at him. She pressed a kiss along his jaw and tightened her hold around him before looking out into the now reddened horizon. He smiled at her gesture, kissing her forehead before also turning his focus to the sunset.

9:17 p.m.

The moon shining through the window was the only light illuminating their dark bedroom. The house was completely noiseless-the doors to their balcony were wide open, and the gentle waves crashing along the shore line were the only sounds that could be heard.

Steve (wearing nothing but boxer briefs) leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed to see Kono just sitting on their bed in her panties and tank top, waiting for him to climb in. She stretched her arms out, inviting him to enter her embrace.

He smiled as he propped himself up straight and walked toward the bed. He crawled from the edge of the bed and reclined between her legs, settling his back and head against her abdomen and chest as she leaned against the bed frame, her hands running through his hair.

"Hey, you," she greeted softly, hovering her face over his with a smile.

"Hey, _nani_," he greeted back, his eyes scanning hers as his hand found her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw line.

"Tired?" she asked, her voice nothing but sweet.

"Not at all," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, shaking his head.

"You need to get some rest," she said as she combed her fingers through his hair. "You cooked everything we ate tonight, not to mention you carried and played with Hannah all day."

He then smirked seductively. "I'm not done playing, though," he whispered as he locked his lips with hers, kissing her gently but thoroughly. "I haven't played with _you_ yet."

She giggled lightly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers. She was now lying on the bed as he hovered himself over her, gently kissing and kneading her breasts over the neck of her tank top. A soft moan escaped her lips, her hands squeezing his hair lightly.

He lifted her tank top up and over her head to expose her braless breasts, only breaking their kiss for a second as he tossed it onto the floor before kissing her again, then moving to her neck. She crooked her neck to the side as he placed open-mouthed kisses on the hollow of her throat, gently cupping her breast and pinching her now hardened nipple.

As his mouth found its way to her nipple, she continued to stroke his hair, her fingernails lightly dragging against his scalp as she arched her back and tilted her head into her pillow. He bit and nipped gently, leaving trails of saliva behind as he moved onto the other breast, earning him moans from her.

He left another trail of saliva on her collarbone and jawline before lifting her up and setting her on top of him as he sat on the edge of the bed, making her gasp and shriek. "Baby, are you sure about this?" she murmured in-between breaths as he continued to leave marks on her neck. "Aren't you still in pain?"

"I'm _fine_, baby," he breathed, placing a passionate kiss on her worried lips. "Just let me have you."

As he went back to gripping her breast and shoving it into his mouth, she rolled her eyes closed and tilted her back in pleasure, letting out another soft moan. He lowered them back down onto the bed and she was now straddling his hips as their mouths met again, her panties soaked as she brushed against his erection. He stood her up off the bed and helped her pull her panties down. He then pulled her back onto the bed, forcing her to sit on his face as he began to slide his tongue over her opening.

She began to gasp for breath as he continued to suck on her clit, causing him to groan in response. Her hands clutched the blanket as she arched her back again, pressing herself into his face. She threw her head back as she peaked, her inner walls clamping down on his tongue as she let a scream. "Fuck, baby. Oh, my God…"

Smirking with lips wet from her fluids, he then grabbed her bottom and rocked both of them back on the head of the bed, spreading her legs wide open for him to run his tongue over her clit again. He placed his palm on her stomach, attempting to keep her still as she bucked and squirmed against his mouth. She whimpered before she screamed as he brought her to another climax. She grabbed his face and brought him back to her mouth, kissing him hungrily and tasting her own fluids on his mouth and tongue before biting his bottom lip tenderly.

"I need to be inside you, baby," he groaned as he briskly pulled his boxer briefs off. He licked his palm to dampen it and encircled his hand around his shaft. He stroked himself before entering her desperately, something between a gasp and a groan ripping from his throat as he filled her and stroked her walls, the penetration deep and hard. She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly as she moaned into his mouth, her body quivering from his ministrations.

He groaned as he pulled his mouth away, dropping his face into her neck as he continued to thrust into her, keeping his strokes steady but strong. "God, I've missed you, baby," he murmured into her neck as his lips brushed across her damp flesh. Her grip on his hair tightened as her back arched, her release coming close.

"Fuck, baby," she moaned into his ear. "Oh, fuck…"

"You coming baby?" he asked softly, pumping into her harder, faster.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, baby…"

"Come on, baby," he encouraged as he looked into her eyes and watched her struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Come for me, Kono. Come for me, baby," he whispered, feeling her orgasm clench around him as her head shot back and she moaned in a breathy whimper. "Oh, my God, Steve…"

He then released into her, growling as he slowly stopped thrusting. He collapsed onto her, his breath fast and hot on her neck. He then lifted his head back up to meet her gaze, her breathing still rapid and shallow as she combed her fingers back into his hair and smiled at him, thanking him without words. He leaned into her lips and kissed her slowly, his fingers brushing behind her ear and his thumb whispering across her cheekbone. Their bodies were damp and their skin stuck together, the smell of the ocean and sex hanging heavily in the air.

"I love you, Kono," he whispered as his lips left hers. "I love you so much, baby. I never want to live without you again."

"I'm not going anywhere this time, okay?" she promised in a purr. She kissed his forehead before he plopped down on his side of the bed, shifting his sticky body against hers.

Her head rested against his neck as she tangled her limbs with his. Within moments, they were asleep.


End file.
